Feelings (Sentimientos)
by Solecitoyanass
Summary: Harry y Draco están juntos y felices después de darse cuenta de que son compañeros. Sin embargo, después de que Harry le cuenta al Diario El Profeta sobre su nueva relación, solo parecen venir cosas malas. [TRADUCCIÓN; Autora: dracosbadfaith] Segunda parte de "Harry's Omega"
1. La Charla

Nota de dracosbadfaith: ¡Oh, hola! Volví. Aquí está el primer capítulo del nuevo fic de mi serie. Lean la primera parte si aún no lo ha hecho, tendrá mucho más sentido :)

Me encantaría saber lo que piensan sobre esta nueva adición. ¡Por favor comenten!

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Los pasillos de Grimmauld Place número 12 solían ser silenciosos, tenues susurros provenientes de los pocos retratos que cubrían las paredes polvorientas de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry y Draco se mudaron juntos, la antigua propiedad pareció cambiar. Las habitaciones eran más luminosas, el aire más ligero y los pasillos llenos de risas y alegría a casi todas las horas del día.

Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que Draco y Harry se dieron cuenta de que eran compañeros. Estaban más felices de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo. Cuando lo pensaron, fue un poco extraño cómo se juntaron, y un poco apresurado. Sin saber mucho el uno del otro, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, poco a poco aprendiendo más sobre el otro y su nuevo amor.

Cuando comenzó un nuevo día, el sol se asomó a través de las cortinas y los pájaros cantaron en voz alta fuera de la ventana. Silenciosos susurros y tímidos besos se compartieron entre miembros enredados y sábanas cálidas. Aunque ahora estaban bastante unidos, no habían ido más allá de unas pocas sesiones de besos. Nada aparte de sus dulces besos y pequeños toques entre ellos.

Harry estaba feliz de estar con Draco, y no quería obligarlo a nada, así que optó por no mencionarlo. Sabía que el rubio vendría a él cuando estuviera listo, así que decidió esperar hasta que lo hiciera.

Draco también estaba muy feliz de estar con Harry, pero siempre se sentía mal cuando terminaban sus acalorados besos y caricias, porque sabía que Harry realmente se estaba controlando. Siempre terminaba el contacto antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar demasiado, sin embargo, silenciosamente agradecía a Harry por no haber ido más allá. En realidad, estaba realmente agradecido porque Harry solo sonreía y rodaba a su lado de la cama o reanudaba sus actividades diarias. Draco realmente se sintió mal por eso, y no es que no estuviera listo para llevar las cosas más lejos con Harry, realmente lo quería, simplemente no estaba seguro de cómo decirle a la belleza de cabello negro que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. Quería que su primera vez con Harry fuera espectacular y memorable, no apresurada en un momento de ardiente pasión.

"Buenos días hermoso". Harry sonrió, acercándose para besar a Draco, quien acababa de despertar.

"Hmm, hola Harry". Él le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando el cabello negro y disfrutando de la comodidad que le proporcionaba el calor que irradiaba de manera constante.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para el día?", Preguntó Harry, sosteniendo a Draco contra sí mismo con fuerza.

Draco gimió. "Es muy temprano para saberlo". Harry se rio entre dientes.

"Tengo algunos papeles que terminar para Kingsley, pero esperaba poder salir a cenar esta noche".

Draco levantó la vista con una sonrisa "Me encantaría". Harry se inclinó y lo picoteó, luego lo besó de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente. Draco respondió de inmediato, presionando hacia atrás con la misma fuerza.

Draco se interrumpió con un leve jadeo. "De hecho, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo".

La cara de Harry se enderezó cuando vio la seriedad en los ojos de sus compañeros. "¿Qué? Qué pasa ¿Está todo bien?"

Draco se mordió el labio y se rio de la expresión de preocupación que puso Harry. "Sí, todo está bien". Harry se relajó visiblemente. "Se trata de nosotros, en realidad". La rigidez regresó, los ojos muy abiertos lo acompañaron.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Draco, en serio…"

"¡Oh Merlín, cálmate! Estamos bien. Solo quiero hablarte sobre algo, sobre nosotros ... íntimamente". La mirada de Draco lentamente se alejó de la de Harry, ya que de repente encontró un hilo suelto en su almohada muy interesante. Sabía que tendrían que tener intimidad para que estuvieran unidos y quisieran aparearse, y sabía, siendo el Omega, que sería él quien llevara a sus hijos. Eso realmente lo ponía nervioso.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento. "Oh, está bien. ¿De qué ... de qué quieres hablar?"

Draco suspiró, pero reunió suficiente coraje para continuar: "Bueno, sé que aún no hemos hablado de eso, y he estado pensando en ello. Sé que nos hemos acercado varias veces, pero pensé que deberíamos hablar primero. Ya sabes, hablar sobre nuestros gustos y con qué nos sentimos cómodos, todo. Sin embargo, entiendo totalmente si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, solo pensé mencionarlo…"

La divagación de Draco se interrumpió cuando Harry lo agarró de la cara y lo besó con fuerza.

Draco se derritió positivamente contra Harry. Estaba muy nervioso por todo esto, principalmente por la reacción de Harry. Si hubiera preguntado por qué siempre se alejaba antes de que las cosas pudieran escalar entre ellos, por qué nunca discutieron esto antes, por qué Draco quería discutirlo ahora ...

"Estoy bien con lo que decidas. Sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti, para nosotros. Lo sé porque eres mi compañero y probablemente estés ... ansioso, y yo también, pero también puede ser intimidante".

Quería decirle a Harry que estaba listo, pero nervioso y asustado por lo que sucedería. Pero no quería que Harry pensara que no podía soportar ser padre y llevar a sus hijos, y dejarlo por alguien que si estaba listo.

Cuando Harry entró en la cocina después de ducharse y prepararse para el día, vio que Draco había preparado su desayuno con huevos y tocino. Sintió que se le hacía agua la boca cuando se sentó junto a su compañero. Besó su mejilla y le agradeció la maravillosa comida antes de cavar en ella. Mientras se metía un tenedor de huevos en la boca, Draco deslizó el periódico de la mañana frente a él.

"¿Otro?" Preguntó Harry mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Mhmm. Volvieron a afirmar que es la 'maldición imperius'". Dijo Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró profundamente.

"¡Ha sido un maldito mes! ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlo ya?"

Harry estaba frustrado. Había hecho la entrevista para el Profeta un mes antes, y todavía recibían artículos de noticias con su relación en la primera plana. Había tratado de decirles que habían superado su historia y superado sus diferencias, y que estaban contentos. Pero nadie quiere un final feliz. Solo quieren mentiras para alimentar sus chismes.

La gente había comenzado a decir que Draco había usado la maldición imperius sobre Harry, para usarlo como fama, fortuna, todo. Luego pasaron a decir que Draco estaba amenazando a Harry, luego que lo había secuestrado y estaba usando amenazas y magia para controlarlo. Ahora estaban de vuelta con el imperius, diciendo que Harry nunca podría amar a un monstruo así, un ex Mortífago. Harry continuamente negaba estas acusaciones cada vez que salían. Draco era abusado verbal y físicamente cuando estaban en público, por lo que solo recurrió a quedarse en casa, y Harry pronto se unió a él. Se estaban enojando con lo horrible que todos se volvieron después de la confesión de Harry, y estaban desesperados por detenerlo.

"¿Quién sabe? La gente se niega a creer la verdad porque es más fácil".

"Esto es ridículo. Voy a ver a Kingsley". Dijo Harry en su mejor tono de 'voy a hacer algo al respecto'.

"No se puede confiar en Shacklebolt para resolver todos nuestros problemas".

"Lo sé, pero ¿cómo se supone que debemos detener esto? Ya tuve suficiente y sé que tú también. No lo niegues".

Draco miró a Harry por un momento antes de responder "Ok, bien. Esto está un poco fuera de nuestro control, supongo. Sabía que no deberías haberles contado sobre nosotros".

Draco se levantó y recogió su plato vacío y su taza de café y los puso a lavar en el fregadero. Harry lo miró con mirada incrédula.

"Les dije porque te veías tan molesto antes de que me fuera. ¡Querías que les hablara de nosotros!"

"Sí, pero aún sabía que era una mala idea". Draco sonrió y besó la cabeza de Harry.

"¿Qué… entonces por qué... qué? ¡Draco!"

Draco se rio. "Termina tus huevos amor. Estaré en la biblioteca".

Y con eso, salió de la cocina con un movimiento de sus caderas, dejando atrás a un gruñón Harry para terminar su desayuno.

"Estoy fuera de control y francamente molesto en este momento. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo para detener todo esto". Harry le suplicaba al ministro que pusiera fin a esta locura.

"Entiendo, Harry, y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte a ti y al señor Malfoy. Hablaré con los editores del Profeta y les diré que paren". Kingsley escribió algo en un pergamino antes de regresar con Harry. "¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?"

Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. "No gracias. Estoy seguro de que todo se calmará ahora. Gracias de nuevo, Kingsley. Realmente aprecio esto".

Kingsley asintió y sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto. Cualquier cosa por ti, Harry. Oh, olvidé mencionar que hay un evento de caridad para la sala de niños de San Mungo mañana por la noche. Me han pedido que te invite, espero que tú y Draco puedan asistir".

"Le preguntaré. Gracias Kingsley Que tenga una buena". Y con eso, terminaron la llamada.

Harry se recostó en su silla, jugueteando con una pluma cuando su hermoso novio entró en la habitación, llenándolo con su brillo y olor a dulce menta. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en la cara de Harry antes de darse cuenta.

"Hola", saludó Harry.

"Hola a ti también. ¿Qué dijo Shacklebolt?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Él se encargará de todo. Además, hay una obra de caridad de San Mungo mañana si quieres ir.

Una ceja inmaculadamente depilada y pálida se alzó en la cara de Draco. "¿He sido invitado?"

"Por supuesto. Deberían saber que no iría a ninguna parte sin ti". Harry le hizo señas al rubio para que se acercara. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry, pasando sus manos delgadas por las redes de pelo alborotado.

"Bueno, es correcto, ya que somos compañeros, pronto nos uniremos", dijo Draco con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

Harry lo estudió profundamente por un minuto, observando su belleza sin adulterar. Algo de lo que nunca se cansaría. Hizo esto hasta que Draco comenzó a inquietarse bajo la intensa mirada. "Sobre lo que dijiste esta mañana ..." Harry comenzó.

Draco tragó nerviosamente. "¿Sí?"

"Bueno, dijiste que querías hablar de eso".

Draco buscó cualquier cosa para apartar su mirada de la verde que lo miraba tan brillantemente. "Bueno, sí, más o menos. Nunca he hecho nada con un tipo antes. Solo unas pocas chicas, pero nada serio. No lo sé. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Nunca he hecho nada con nadie, excepto un beso muy incómodo con Cho Chang y unos pocos con Ginny. Nada serio". Harry podía decir que su compañero se estaba poniendo inquieto, probablemente nervioso, pensó.

Mantuvo la calma y funcionó, ayudando a Draco a relajarse en sus brazos. "¿De Verdad? ¿Solo besándote con la Weaselette? Pensé que habrías hecho un poco más que eso, Potter". Draco se encogió, tratando de ocultar sus preocupaciones.

Harry sonrió al usar su apellido, y se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "No se sentía bien con ella. Solo se ha sentido bien con una persona".

Las mejillas de Draco se calentaron y agachó la cabeza contra el cuello de Harry. Fuertes brazos se apretaron más a su alrededor. "Yo también". Murmuró.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

"¿Y qué más?", Preguntó Harry en voz baja, tratando de no interrumpir el agradable silencio que los rodeaba.

"¿Hmm?"

"Sobre nosotros, ya sabes, sexualmente".

"Oh…" Draco fue cortado por una lechuza que picoteaba la ventana.

"Ese probablemente es Ron". Harry supuso. Se puso de pie, llevando a Draco con él. Harry sonrió cuando Draco le chilló, tratando de escabullirse de sus brazos. Cuando soltó al rubio, le dio una pequeña palmada en el culo. Recibió una mirada severa a cambio.

Harry se rio suavemente, desatando la carta de la pata de la lechuza y leyéndola en silencio.

"¿Qué quiere Weasley?"

"Oh, solo me preguntaba si quería ir a tomar algo más tarde".

Harry captó la decepción que cruzó momentáneamente el rostro de Draco que pronto fue reemplazado por una sonrisa. "Oh Dios. Deberías ir. No lo has visto en mucho tiempo".

"¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Y nuestros planes para esta noche?" No había visto a Ron en mucho tiempo, ocupado con lo que fuera que Kingsley le hiciera trabajar, y Ron acababa de comenzar el entrenamiento de Auror. También evitaba las salidas públicas tanto como era posible, y odiaba estar lejos de Draco por mucho tiempo. Salir a tomar una cerveza con Ron sería increíble, pero solo si Draco también estaba con él.

Draco movió sus pies. "¿Qué hay de mí? Él no es mi amigo. Deberías ir. No lo has visto en mucho tiempo. Y podemos planear la cena para otra noche".

Harry estaba lleno de admiración por el rubio frente a él. "¿Estás seguro?"

Draco se rio entre dientes. "Merlín Harry, ¡sí! ¡Ve! Diviértete esta noche. Tengo algunos libros nuevos que pedí de Flourish y Blotts para comenzar".

Harry sonrió al ratón de biblioteca. "De acuerdo."

"Ok" dijo Draco asintiendo.

"Supongo que solo..."

"Está bien. Te veré más tarde".

"Está bien."

Draco lo abrazó con fuerza antes de retirarse nuevamente a su biblioteca. Harry rápidamente le envió una respuesta a Ron, luego fue a su habitación a cambiarse antes de aparecer en las tres escobas en Hogsmeade. Odiaba la aparición.

Cogió una mesa y pidió un whisky de fuego mientras esperaba a su mejor amigo. Cuando llegó Ron, se saludaron con un abrazo y luego comenzaron a conversar sobre todo: el entrenamiento de Ron, el trabajo de Harry, el aprendizaje de Hermione, la relación de Ron y Hermione, y finalmente Draco.

El corazón de Harry latió dolorosamente al pensar en su compañero solo en casa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo está el hurón? Ustedes han recibido un duro golpe recientemente con el Profeta y todo. ¿Cómo lo estás tomando?"

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente no lo sé. Él está bien. Estamos bien. Hablé con Kingsley hoy, va a clausurarlo".

"¿El Profeta?" Preguntó Ron incrédulo.

Harry rio. "Eso quisiera, pero no, solo las historias".

"Oh. Bueno, eso es bueno. Ustedes ciertamente no necesitan toda esa mi mierda".

"Me tengo que ir", dijo Harry mientras tomaba otro trago de su segunda cerveza. Estaba algo incómodo y tenía la repentina urgencia de llegar a casa y abrazar a Draco. Se despidieron con un abrazo y la promesa de reunirse pronto, luego se separaron.

Draco había leído, o al menos lo había intentado, desde que Harry se fue para encontrarse con Ron, pero solo logró leer algunas páginas antes de cansarse y abandonar la biblioteca. Comió las sobras calientes de la noche anterior, preparó un poco de té, luego se sentó afuera y trató de distraerse con algo más que la pequeña e inquietante ansiedad que se acumulaba en su estómago.

Nada parecía funcionar, así que decidió irse a la cama. 7:30 no era tan temprano, ¿verdad? Se puso el pijama y se lavó. Harry todavía no estaba en casa y la ansiedad creció un poco más.

Una vez más decidió intentar leer un poco antes de cerrar los ojos, pero, por supuesto, eso también falló. Entonces apagó la luz, se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y esperó que el sueño lo llevara rápidamente.

Cuando pasó mucho tiempo, más de lo que esperaba, suspiró y respiró hondo, haciendo todo lo posible por no dejar que el nudo de emoción atrapada en su garganta se liberara. Bloqueó las lágrimas que picaban detrás de sus ojos e ignoró el calor que le subió por las mejillas.

Merlín, ¡no es como si Harry lo hubiera dejado para siempre! ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Intentó regañarse internamente por actuar de esa manera, pero tampoco parecía funcionar. En cambio, concentró toda su energía en hacer retroceder las lágrimas, preguntándose qué pensaría Harry si lo encontrara así.

Draco sabía que Harry lo necesitaba, lo decía todos los días, obviamente haciendo que Draco le creyera. Le creía mucho porque él sentía lo mismo. Pensó en todos los besos ligeros que compartirían cuando le llevaba a Harry una taza de té, o cuando el alfa pasaba la mano por su cabello rubio mientras se acurrucaban en el sofá mirando la tele. Él sonrió, recordando lo mucho que realmente amaba todas esas ocasiones, y lo mucho que realmente amaba a Harry. Y cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos regresaban a su lugar alrededor de su cintura y un cálido cuerpo presionaba contra su espalda, supo que todo estaría bien.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Mi nota: ¡Hola!

Aquí iniciando la traducción de la segunda parte de Harry's Omega, ¿Qué les ha parecido este comienzo? Espero sus comentarios.


	2. Subir de nivel

Resumen: Draco lleva a un nivel superior su relación (Es un bastardo cachondo).

Nota de dracosbadfaith: Este fic ha tenido un cambio de título y calificación debido a este capítulo. Es un poco vergonzoso y muy sexual. ¡Ni siquiera sé que más decir, hombre!

ACTUALIZACIÓN: ¡este capítulo ha sido actualizado!

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Cuando Harry se despertó en una cama fría, se sentó inmediatamente y buscó en la habitación a su compañero. "¿Draco?" Llamó. Fue entonces cuando se levantó superando la niebla inicial del sueño, y escuchó el agua que salía de la ducha, el baño se conectaba a su habitación.

Se puso de pie, se estiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Golpeó un par de veces, pero cuando no hubo respuesta, abrió la puerta levemente para que Draco pudiera escucharlo mejor.

"¿Bebé?" Llamó.

"Ahh! Oh Harry ¡Me asustaste, imbécil!", replicó Draco.

Harry se rio entre dientes. "Solo quería anunciarme. Estoy de humor para preparar el desayuno; ¿quieres algo en especial?", preguntó cortésmente.

Draco suspiró, tarareando y pensando. "¿Quizás salchichas y tostadas francesas?"

"¿Sabías sobre tostadas francesas, pero no sobre panqueques?", preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Draco se burló. "Por supuesto, no soy un Neanderthal". Harry simplemente rodó los ojos. "Sabes, ya casi termino. Si esperas, podemos salir en lugar de comer aquí".

"¿Y la prensa? ¿Y los rumores?" Harry se preocupó.

"Ha pasado más de una semana desde que hablaste con Shacklebolt, y desde entonces no hemos visto noticias de nosotros. No me voy a esconder en esta casa para siempre. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!"

El agua se cerró entonces, señalando que Draco había terminado. Harry cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama para darle algo de privacidad. Sin embargo, no era realmente necesario.

Porque entonces Draco salió con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, su cabello mojado y la piel brillando con rocío.

La boca de Harry se hizo agua, y su piel se volvió espinosa. Su Alfa rugió dentro de él, gritando para que lo tomara.

Aunque habían hablado brevemente sobre el sexo entre ellos, no lo habían vuelto a mencionar. La semana había estado extremadamente ocupada, y Draco había caído con una fiebre desagradable el día después de que Harry se reuniera con el ministro. Ambos se saltaron la pelota para ir a San Mungo, Draco estaba demasiado enfermo y Harry insistió en quedarse en casa para cuidarlo. Draco se sintió mal, pero Harry prometió muchas más galas y celebraciones en su futuro.

Ahora, mientras Draco se paraba frente a Harry prácticamente EXPONIÉNDOSE, comenzaba a preocuparse de no haber terminado su conversación íntima.

"¿Qué?" Draco preguntó inocentemente, pero de alguna manera uno podría considerarlo seductoramente.

Estaba jugando, y Harry lo respetaba demasiado como para enfrentarse a él en la cama y salirse con la suya con el rubio. Así que se puso de pie y entró en el baño, aunque solo fuera para escapar del Omega (prácticamente) desnudo. Esperó unos minutos hasta que Draco lo llamó. Afortunadamente estaba vestido, porque Harry no habría sido capaz de controlarse si no fuera así.

El Omega estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo demasiado, Harry supo que sabía que Harry sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó a Harry, que todavía estaba en la puerta del baño, lo agarró de la cara y lo atrajo hacia un beso tan sexy y excitante que su mundo se vino abajo.

Él puede mantener el control, pero sigue siendo una bestia. Levantó al rubio alrededor de sus caderas, caminó hacia la cama, lo tiró sobre el colchón, se arrastró por encima y se besó con él como nunca antes. Sin embargo, no lo tocó aparte de besarlo, ya que Draco dejó claro desde antes que quería hablar con Harry antes de que hicieran algo demasiado serio. Tal vez solo necesitaba ser puesto en su lugar.

Sin embargo, muchos minutos después, se separaron mirándose profundamente a los ojos, sin aliento y más calientes que en cualquier otro momento en que se besaron. Fue entonces cuando lo hizo, la pequeña serpiente.

Él rodó sus malditas caderas, hacia arriba y con fuerza.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro pálido debajo de él y gritó una colorida línea de maldiciones.

Él ya estaba duro, toda esa mañana solo lo desencadenó un poco más, y ahora Draco estaba tratando de acabar con él. Todo lo que Harry quería hacer era meterse en su pequeño y ágil Omega, pero primero necesitaba hablar con él. Con cierta fuerza que le concedió Merlín, rodó y se acostó junto a su compañero.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Draco. Rodó justo encima de Harry y comenzó a frotarse con fuerza, una y otra y otra vez.

Esto sorprendió a Harry, pero claramente Draco necesitaba esto (y él también, si era honesto), así que dijo que se joda. Agarró las caderas del rubio e imitó su movimiento de antes, una y otra y otra vez.

Llegaron en segundos.

゜・。。

Se quedaron allí en silencio, excepto por su respiración agitada, sus orgasmos les habían sido arrancados con tanta fuerza.

Minutos después, la mente de Harry seguía tambaleándose. Todo sucedió tan rápido (como solía pasar con ellos). Le preguntó a Draco "¿Qué fue eso?"

El rubio se rio entre dientes "Decidí que teníamos que subir de nivel" y él estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo, el descarado bastardo.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo, alucinado. "Pero, pensé que querías hablar primero", dijo confundido.

"Lo sé, quería ... quiero, pero estoy listo ahora. Estoy listo para nosotros. Sé que hice evidente que no estaba listo para ser totalmente íntimo antes, pero no estaba listo para decirte eso"e. Se tomó un momento para respirar. "También quería ver tu reacción. Al principio pensé que no te interesaba. Te alejaste", Draco frunció el ceño y Harry se sonrojó. "Pero ahora sé que es porque te importa", dijo, sonriendo alegremente. Él acarició el cuello de Harry y se acurrucó justo al lado del Alfa. Su cuerpo zumbaba de satisfacción y relajación, era muy diferente de las últimas semanas.

Eso era algo que Draco había descubierto, en realidad. A las pocas semanas de vivir con Harry, podía sentir lo que su Alfa sentía, emocionalmente, solo con tocarlo. Y aparte de lo que Harry estaba sintiendo en el momento, siempre había un sentimiento de amor puro en algún lugar muy profundo. Se hacía más fuerte cada día. A veces era tan intenso, eso es todo lo que Draco podía sentir viniendo de su compañero.

Harry aún no sabía esto, y Draco tenía la intención de mantenerlo en secreto por ahora. Sabía que Harry no se sentiría diferente si Draco le dijera, pero por si acaso, no quería que Harry lo excluyera como lo hizo con su olor.

Por ahora, disfrutaba el sentimiento de Harry y el amor que crecía cada día un poco más.

゜・。。

"Les digo, muchachos, algo está fuera de control. Pasó de ser tímido y reservado a molestarme. No es que sea adverso, pero es extraño". Harry les explicó a Ron y Hermione por una llamada de Flu. Decidió que después del extraño comportamiento de Draco de esa mañana, necesitaba algún consejo sobre lo que podría estar pasando.

"Sabes que Draco está pasando por algunos cambios todavía, ¿verdad? No solo se verán comprometidas sus acciones, sino también sus estados mentales y emocionales. Tú estás completamente manifestado, en cambio, su cuerpo aún es nuevo en presencia de un Alfa tan poderoso. Dale tiempo y el beneficio de la duda". Hermione explicó inteligentemente.

"Creo que Mione tiene razón, amigo. Todo esto es nuevo para los dos. Y no sé si soy solo yo quien se siente así, pero las cosas se están moviendo bastante rápido entre ustedes dos. Quiero decir, menos de una semana y ustedes dos fueron declarados compañeros, o lo que sea. Sabes que eres prácticamente nuestro hermano, Harry, y los dos siempre estaremos aquí para ti, pero creo que necesitas algo más en lo que concentrarte. Deberías buscar un trabajo o volver al Quidditch o algo así". Ron sugirió diligentemente.

"Ese es un punto justo, Ron". Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. "Puedes preguntarle a Kingsley si hay vacantes en el Ministerio, tal vez en el DMLE o en una de sus oficinas. Puede ser bueno que tengas algo más que hacer, además de concentrarte en Draco. Es un hombre adulto y puede cuidarse solo. Tienes que concentrarte en ti mismo ahora, Harry".

Harry suspiró nuevamente. Consideró sus puntos y estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitaba hacer algo que valiera la pena. "Gracias chicos, realmente aprecio su ayuda. Pero bueno, mantén la llama de la chimenea encendida, ¿de acuerdo?" Él y Ron se rieron mientras Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

"Cuídense", murmuró.

Cuando la llamada terminó y las llamas se apagaron nuevamente, Harry se giró para sentarse en su escritorio, cuando fue sorprendido por el rubio que ya estaba en su asiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí por...?

"Tienen razón, ¿sabes?", dijo Draco, examinando y mordiéndose las uñas, usando un tono sarcástico que Harry recordaba usaba en sus días de colegio. Ante la mirada ligeramente confundida, Draco continuó. "Necesitas un pasatiempo. Un trabajo, Quidditch, una actividad para mantenerte enfocado en algo importante. Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Soy un hombre adulto, después de todo". Repitió las palabras de Hermione. "Debes concentrarte en ti mismo, en lugar de desperdiciar tu vida en esta choza", miró directamente a Harry, con una expresión enojada o decepcionada (Harry no podía estar seguro), "conmigo".

Ahora Harry temía que Draco estuviera molesto con él. Harry sabía que sus amigos querían decir que si tenía un pasatiempo volvería a tener una rutina regular, eso le ayudaría a sentirse un poco más humano, en lugar de simplemente estar en casa todo el tiempo. No es que no le gustara estar en casa, especialmente con Draco, pero los días parecían borrosos. Ciertamente no estaba destinado a ofender a Draco.

"Draco, no fue así. Fue solo una sugerencia para mí salir todos los días y hacer algo. Si estás interesado, estoy seguro de que también puedo conseguirte un trabajo. Quizás ambos podamos trabajar estrechamente bajo el ministro. ¿No es aburrido estar aquí todo el día, todos los días? Harry se había movido alrededor del escritorio y se arrodilló frente a Draco en su silla. Agarró ambas manos y las besó suavemente.

Draco pareció desinflarse un poco ante eso. Se sentó en silencio por un minuto. No mencionó lo que Harry había dicho sobre su comportamiento ese día, y estaba realmente contento por eso. Debe haber venido después de esa parte. El rubio había estado muy malhumorado últimamente, y Harry realmente no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero solo porque Harry no pudo explicarse. Había estado en una montaña rusa de emociones, últimamente, y su magia había sido más difícil de controlar de lo normal. En el desayuno, perdió el control de la nada y la ventana junto a la que estaban sentados en el restaurante se hizo añicos. Nunca volverían allí de nuevo.

El Omega aún no había hablado y Harry lo miró amablemente a los ojos. Parecía profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos, preocupado y mordiéndose su labio inferior desesperadamente. Entonces Harry agarró suavemente la cara de Draco y lo besó. Se besaron y besaron y Harry vertió toda su alma en esos besos.

Cuando se separaron, Draco estaba atento y murmuró tres palabras que Harry no había estado esperando.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Nota de dracosbadfaith: Avísenme si quieren leer más cosas como esta, menos sexuales o más. Esta es la primera vez que escribo obscenidades. No sé cómo será el próximo capítulo, pero me encantaría recibir sugerencias y solicitudes :)

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

Mi nota: Siempre es bueno leer un buen lemon XD, aunque sin la parte sexual también se disfruta mucho de los fics Drarry/Harco. Aunque he de confesar que frotarse no lo considero algo muy subido de tono, el próximo capítulo si viene con algo más hard.

Si, esta parte del fic originalmente se llamaba de otra manera (no recuerdo el nombre), pero ahora gracias al precioso Draco se llama Feelings.

Como respuesta a el comentario de Merope en el capítulo anterior: Por ahora no me viene a la mente algún título con temática similar, pero si llego a recordar o a encontrar alguna historia con todo gusto te lo haré saber.


	3. Moviéndose rápido

Resumen: Las cosas entre Harry y Draco se están acelerando considerablemente. Consiguen trabajos. Hacen el amor. Sobreviene el lemon, nada demasiado explícito.

Oo00ooO

"Vincúlate conmigo" dijo Draco.

Harry estaba desconcertado. Realmente no esperaba eso.

"¿Q-qué... qué?" Harry tartamudeó.

"Vincúlate conmigo". Draco agarró los brazos de Harry y pasó los pulgares por sus anchos nudillos.

Harry miró a Draco, calculando. "Draco..." el rubio solo lo miró expectante. "Draco, ¿estás seguro?", preguntó serio. ¡Oh hombre, las cosas se estaban moviendo muy rápido!

Con su relación volviéndose más física, y aun siendo bastante nueva, todo esto le pareció muy apresurado. Sentía que no tenía tiempo para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, porque algo nuevo volvería a aparecer. Su situación no parecía tener ningún descanso, Harry sintió que todo estaba fuera de control.

Draco lo miró como lo hizo la primera semana, cuando descubrieron que eran compañeros: nervioso, pero con ganas.

Él solo asintió.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. No quería decir que no porque eso aplastaría absolutamente a Draco; pero también sería falso, porque él quería hacerlo. En realidad, era lo que se suponía que debían hacer: un vínculo de Alfa con su Omega.

Pero si decía que sí, era otra cosa para en que pensar y posiblemente preocuparse. Era otro paso en su relación, y él solo quería disfrutar lo que tenía ahora.

Draco rompió el tren de pensamientos de Harry. "No tenemos que hacerlo. Lo siento, pregunté sin pensar". Parecía roto, el corazón de Harry comenzó a doler.

Intentó alejarse de Harry para irse, pero el alfa no quería eso. Agarró a su Omega y lo abrazó.

"Por supuesto ... quiero unirme a ti. Quiero estar conectado contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sé lo que eres para mí. Realmente eres mi todo". Susurró en el cabello de Draco y sintió al rubio exhalar. "Pero, todo se ha estado moviendo tan rápido entre nosotros, ¿no crees?"

Le tomó un segundo, pero Draco asintió. "Sí, yo supongo que sí".

"Sí, entonces, ¿qué tal si disfrutamos el uno del otro por ahora? Sabes que nunca estaré con nadie más. Eres mi sol, mi luna, todo mi universo. No lo querría de otra manera". Harry soltó a Draco para mirarlo. Consideró algo por un momento, y luego dijo "¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?" Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada (perfectamente esculpida). "Ambos conseguimos trabajo, preferiblemente juntos, hablaré con Kingsley, luego podremos estar debidamente unidos. Solo tú y yo para siempre". A Harry realmente le gustaba la idea de sus amigos de conseguir un trabajo. Pensó que le beneficiaría mental y físicamente tener una rutina nueva y regular. Pero sería aún más perfecto si Draco estuviera allí con él.

Draco sonrió tímidamente.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Al menos eso fue resuelto.

oooooo

"Ah, señor Potter. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?", preguntó Kingsley cuando vio a Harry sentado en su oficina, esperándolo.

Harry llegó al ministerio después de hablar con Draco, y se le permitió esperar al ministro en su oficina. De todos modos, necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar realmente en todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su compañero. Aparte de todo el asunto Alpha / Omega, solo quería una relación regular con Draco. No estaba interesado en lo rápido que se movían las cosas entre ellos, incluso si amaba a Draco y quería pasar una eternidad con él. Solo quería que las cosas fueran normales por una vez. Quería ir a citas con Draco, sin ser golpeado por la prensa, quería dormir y despertarse con Draco a su lado, sin pensar en otra cosa de la que preocuparse. Quería tocar y hacer el amor con Draco sin preocuparse por lastimarlo o incomodarlo. Quería hacer las cosas normalmente, sin el riesgo de que su magia amenazara todo y a todos a su alrededor por lo estresado que estaba. Solo quería vivir una vida normal.

"¡Harry!", gritó Kingsley. Harry se levantó de inmediato. "Mis disculpas, estabas absorto en tus pensamientos y no me escuchaste cuando te hablé por primera vez".

"Oh no, Ministro, es mi culpa. He estado un poco estresado últimamente. Parece que no puedo concentrarme en mis pensamientos sin ser interrumpido o tener algo más de qué preocuparme". Dijo Harry, frotándose la cara con la mano y suspirando.

"No hay que preocuparse Potter. Está bastante bien. Espero poder ayudarte con lo que sea que necesites". Kingsley respondió, cruzando las manos sobre su impecable escritorio.

"Muchas gracias, Kinsgley. Esperaba que tuvieras algún puesto de trabajo disponible para Draco y para mí. Iba a preguntarle a tu recepcionista, pero solicito que nos coloquen juntos o muy cerca. Me gustaría poder verlo o hablarle regularmente durante todo el día. No estaba seguro de si tu recepcionista podría resolver eso para nosotros". Harry se removió con su asiento, manos y dobladillo de la camisa unidos durante todo el tiempo que habló. No sabía si era prudente interrumpir el día de Kingsley para pedir un trabajo, pero lo necesitaba.

Kingsley se recostó en su silla y pensó por un momento. "¿Asumo que no quieres unirte a los Aurores?" Harry sacudió la cabeza, a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Kingsley. "Sí, Robards puede hacer que cualquiera quiera dejar a los Aurores, o que replanteen unirse a ellos. Él es complicado, ese hombre... Tengo un puesto que pronto estará libre. Mi asesor, mi mano derecha, se jubila a fin de mes. Eres bienvenido a tomar el puesto. Es una posición bastante fácil. No hay mucho que hacer a menos que necesite una segunda opinión, o una mano con casos difíciles, que no son demasiado comunes. Me alegro de que hayas venido, porque estoy seguro de que serías perfecto para el trabajo. Viene con su propio espacio de oficina. En cuanto a Draco, él puede ser parte del personal entrante / saliente del Ministerio y el personal que responde por correo. Siempre necesitamos más de ellos".

Harry esperó pacientemente a que Kingsley terminara. Su trabajo sonaba genial, muy parecido a lo que estaba haciendo ahora en casa. Simplemente revisando archivos para Kingsley y sus muchas ideas para agregar y restar detalles menores al Ministerio, Hogwarts y sus esfuerzos de posguerra. Sin embargo, fue un trabajo muy fácil, solamente enviar una lechuza cada cierto día. Podía imaginar cuánto más tendría que aportar su opinión sobre los intentos arcaicamente viciosos de Kingsley para tranquilizar a la mágica población de Europa de que Voldemort estaba muerto. ¿Por qué la gente no podía seguir adelante ahora? No olvidar lo que sucedió, sino alegrarse de que haya terminado y continuar con sus vidas que podrían no haber tenido, si Harry se hubiera equivocado un poco. Estaba cansado de que le recordaran constantemente la guerra, a Voldemort y cómo arruinó casi todo.

"Eso suena muy bien, Kingsley. Realmente lo aprecio. Le haré saber a Draco y te responderé sobre lo que decida. Por mi parte, con mucho gusto acepto el puesto que me ofreces. Podemos discutir horas y cuándo comenzaré, pronto. Harry se levantó de su silla, indicando al Ministro que su reunión había llegado a su fin. Se dieron la mano, intercambiaron despedidas y se separaron.

En lugar de volver a aparecer en Grimmauld Place, Harry decidió caminar por allí, tomándose tiempo para sí mismo, caminar por el parque y disfrutar del aire libre.

Fue unas horas después, después de que Harry decidió ordenar un almuerzo solo en un café cercano, el cual comió en un banco del parque mientras observaba sus alrededores, cuando finalmente regresó a casa, Draco se paró en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, golpeando los pies y una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro.

Harry tragó saliva, cerrando la puerta y acercándose lentamente al rubio quien parecía como si fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.

"Hola, b-bebé" Harry comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por un Draco furioso.

"No me digas 'hola bebé'. ¿En qué parte del infierno abandonado de Merlín has estado, Harry James Potter?"

Harry suspiró profundamente. "Salí a caminar después de mi reunión con el Ministro, tomé un bocado y me senté afuera un rato. Solo quería algo de tiempo para mí".

"Oh, porque odias estar encerrado dentro de esta casa conmigo todo el día, ¿verdad? Porque Merlín te prohíbe pasar cualquier momento conmigo..."

"No juegues la carta de simpatía, ahora, Draco. Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, eres mi todo... pero también necesito algo de tiempo para mí. Y sí, hemos estado encerrados en esta casa durante demasiado tiempo. Necesitamos salir más, Draco. Necesitamos más socialización". Harry intentó acercarse a Draco y abrazarlo, pero fue empujado rápidamente.

"¿Socialización?" Escupió Draco. "¿Llamas 'espacios de trabajo compartido y comunicación forzada con los tontos empleados' socialización? Debería retorcerte el cuello, ¡no tienes idea! Los Malfoy no interactúan con esas alimañas de la 'clase media' semi empleada".

"No sé lo que quieres de mí, Draco. No parecías tan perturbado cuando te ofrecí la idea antes. Es una buena manera de hacer amigos y sí, socializar. Si eso requiere interactuar con personas que tienen el MISMO trabajo que tú, entonces hazlo. No puedo ser tu único amigo. Te volverías loco". Harry intentó un poco de humor, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció después de ver la mirada que Draco lanzó hacia él.

"Me estoy volviendo loco, Potter. Estoy completamente disgustado con tus ideas de..."

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera terminar, Harry gimió ruidosamente y se pasó las manos por la cara.

"Sabes, no necesito lidiar con esto. Estoy cansado de tu actitud". Dijo Harry. Pasó junto a Draco y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose al baño para darse un largo baño caliente.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?", gritó Draco después detrás de él.

Harry cerró la puerta, ignorando rápidamente cualquier otra comunicación con su compañero.

ooooo

Cuando Harry se hundió en el agua humeante mezclada con un relajante muscular (se estaba poniendo demasiado rígido, lidiando con Draco y su estado de ánimo totalmente impredecible), gimió ligeramente ante la sensación relajante. Tratar con Draco era como cuidar a un niño petulante. Le palpitaba la cabeza, le dolían los músculos y vibraba su magia. Se sentía fuera de control, todos sus sentidos, mágicos y los no mágicos, diciéndole cosas diferentes. Y luego estaban todos los problemas que Draco parecía querer causar, estresando a Harry aún más. ¿Qué le pasó al bello y altivo Slytherin Omega que Harry llevó a su casa semanas atrás? ¡Realmente le gustaba Draco, pero hombre, las cosas que el chico le dice, además de su estado de ánimo cambiante, Harry no podía controlarlo solo!

Un poco más tarde, cuando Harry estaba pensando en cómo convencer a Draco, una vez más, que trabajar sería una transición beneficiosa a la edad adulta, la puerta se abrió de repente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Una cabeza rubia se asomó, y Harry pudo ver por la mirada en sus ojos que estaba más tranquilo que antes, y se notaba un poco huraño.

Cuando simplemente continuó parado allí, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando el permiso para entrar.

"Adelante", dijo Harry en voz baja, haciéndole señas hacia adelante. Estaba lo suficientemente cubierto de burbujas, manteniendo su privacidad, así que estaba bien dejar entrar al rubio.

Draco entró entonces, con la mirada baja, los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

"Hola"

"Hola"

"¿Todo bien?", preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

Harry miró esta sumisa representación de su luchador Omega.

"¿Te has calmado?"

Draco asintió nuevamente.

Pasaron unos pocos latidos, donde el rubio no se movió ni habló, y Harry rozó sus manos suavemente sobre la superficie de las aguas.

"Vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento. Sé que solo estás tratando de ayudarnos, y estoy haciendo que todo sea más difícil. Para ser honesto contigo, no sé lo que está pasando; no puedo controlar nada. No es mi estado de ánimo, ni siquiera mi magia. Una vez que pierdo el control, es muy difícil para mí recuperarlo nuevamente. Siento que estoy peleando constantemente conmigo mismo, pero apenas me doy cuenta que cuando pierdo el control de un lado, del otro tampoco tengo control. Entonces, solo quería que supieras eso. Y lo siento".

Cuando Draco se calló, el cerebro de Harry dejó de procesar sus divagaciones y comenzó a pensar en las razones por las que eso estaba sucediendo.

"Todavía estás en el comienzo de tu manifestación. Experimentarás muchas cosas nuevas que tu cuerpo puede hacer: algunas que te gustarán y otras que no. Es difícil para tu cerebro controlar todo, provocando reacciones descontroladas en ti. En tu caso, son principalmente tus emociones. No te culpo, entiendo que todavía es un momento difícil para ti. Realmente no necesitas disculparte". Harry trató de tranquilizar a su compañero, quien parecía francamente miserable.

El asintió. "Ok", susurró a la ligera.

Harry suspiró, molesto porque su compañero estaba molesto. "Ven aquí", le hizo señas al rubio. Cuando Draco se acercó, Harry lo invitó a besarlo lánguidamente, perezosamente y suavemente. Cuando se apartó, Draco parecía más relajado, la mirada hosca con la que entró, reemplazada por la relajación y la calma. Harry sonrió, besándolo nuevamente, susurrando lo especial que Draco era contra sus labios.

"¿Qué tal * beso * si vas abajo * beso * y nos haces * beso * un poco de chocolate caliente * beso * y veremos * beso * lo que quieras" * besoooo*

Draco también sonrió, lo besó una vez más y salió del baño para que Harry pudiera terminar su baño.

00000

Secado, vestido con un pijama y acurrucado contra su rubio, chocolate caliente en mano, Harry encendió Netflix y comenzó a revisar las diferentes opciones.

"¿Sabes si tienen películas de Disney? Me encantaría ver 'El Rey León'. " preguntó Harry.

"Pensé que me ibas a dejar elegir" dijo Draco desde el cuello de Harry. Se prendió tan pronto como Harry se unió a él en el sofá, besando y lamiendo suavemente contra el cuello del chico que vivió, dejando rastros húmedos a su paso. Harry lo dejó, amando la sensación doméstica que crearon a su alrededor.

"Entonces hazlo" dijo Harry con una sonrisa, pasando a Draco el control remoto.

"No me importa". Le susurró al oído moreno.

Ignorando por completo el control remoto, agarró ligeramente la cara de Harry, besándolo suavemente pero lleno de pasión. Harry cayó directamente en el beso, su chocolate y Netflix quedando olvidados. Cuando sintió que la mano de su taza se resbalaba, se apartó momentáneamente para dejar el control remoto y la taza hacia abajo, volviéndose hacia el rubio y besándolo ferozmente. Chocando los labios, lenguas y manos, los chicos aparentemente lucharon por todo a través de estos besos.

Harry ganó la delantera, distrayendo a Draco con una mano debajo de su camisa, lo empujó hacia abajo contra el sofá y, continuando besándolo, deslizó su otra mano debajo de la camisa y finalmente se la quitó.

Eso provocó un nuevo tipo de frenesí entre ellos. En un intento por nivelar la desnudez entre ellos, Draco casi rasgó la camisa de Harry por la mitad, tratando de quitársela, desesperado por sentir su piel. Mientras Harry se reía entre dientes, las manos de Draco volaron hacia el cinturón de Harry, comenzando a desabrocharlo con una rápida sucesión. Sin embargo, algo en Harry se detuvo. Una advertencia brilló detrás de sus párpados, deteniendo finalmente las frenéticas administraciones de Draco.

"Woh woh woh, Draco". El rubio lo miró expectante, sus manos aun enhebrando la correa de cuero sintético a través de las presillas de Harry.

"Solo toma un segundo. Respira". Harry lanzó una risa entrecortada, principalmente debido a tantos besos, sus pulmones no han recuperado su fuerza. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres..." Ante la mirada que Draco le dirigió, Harry continuó rápidamente. "Quiero decir, yo quiero, pero solo quiero asegurarme de que estés listo". Él colocó una mano suavemente contra la mejilla de Draco, la presión de regreso contra ella fue casi inmediata.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. "Lo estoy. Te lo dije Harry, estoy listo". Él sonrió al moreno.

Harry exhaló temblorosamente. Esperaba que cualquier cosa que hiciera con Draco a partir de este momento fuera muy diferente a todo lo que había hecho antes. Sabía que no sería lo mismo después, que nada lo sería. Estaban listos. El entusiasmo de Draco lo hizo aún más emocionante.

"Ok" dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

"Está bien". Copió Draco, una sonrisa con dientes.

Harry se inclinó cuando Draco se levantó, sus labios se encontraron de una manera suave y de saludo. Las manos de Harry deambulaban por Draco sin camisa, mientras las manos de Draco terminaban con el cinturón de Harry.

La espalda de Harry comenzó a quejarse con la posición en la que había estado por un tiempo. Recordaba vagamente que tenía una cama, y decidió que sería el lugar más ideal para terminar esto. Incluso antes de separarse de los labios de Draco, lo levantó y lo cargó, con las piernas delgadas alrededor de su cintura, todo el camino hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí, colocó a Draco suavemente sobre él y se subió encima de su compañero.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo atraído que estoy por ti?" Harry susurró en las clavículas de Draco.

El rubio dejó escapar una risa entrecortada. Fue muy cierto. Harry nunca había estado tan impresionado por el cuerpo de otro humano. No era del tipo que solo elegía pretendientes en función de su apariencia, pero un tipo de atracción física hacia una persona que realmente le gustaba lo hacía mucho mejor.

Mientras besaba y lamía el cuello y la clavícula de Draco, comenzó a arrastrarse por su cuerpo, moviéndose hacia su pecho y estómago. Una vez que llegó a la feliz mata de pelo rubio tenue, se detuvo para mirar al rubio, buscando una señal para que continuara. Todo lo que vio fue ojos empapados de lujuria y labios rojos e hinchados. Él gimió de agradecimiento.

"Joder, mírate". Susurró arrastrándose de nuevo para besar a Draco en la boca. "Tan jodidamente precioso".

"Harry". Draco gimió, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y apretándose contra él.

"Eres tan bueno Draco, tan hermoso. Te quiero tanto ", dijo Harry, yendo por su cuello una vez más.

"Lléname Harry, hazme tuyo". Draco le susurró al oído.

Harry gimió. "¿Cómo es que eres tan perfecto?"

"Mmm". Fue la respuesta de Draco.

"Voy a hacerte el amor" dijo Harry seriamente.

"¿No es eso lo que hemos estado haciendo?" preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, p-pero" comenzó Harry

"¿Pero qué?" Interrumpió Draco.

"Déjame terminar y lo sabrás". Harry sonrió. Draco suspiró. "Sí, pero quiero amarte ... completamente". Terminó Harry.

Draco se mordió el labio en un intento de dejar de reír. "¿Quieres poner tu polla en mi trasero, verdad?" susurró.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Draco dejó escapar su risa.

"Merlín, Harry, podrías haberlo dicho". Draco seguía riendo.

"Eres sucio, ¿lo sabes?"

"Solo para ti bebé".

Ambos estaban sonriendo como idiotas, pero ninguno hizo otro movimiento.

"¿Vas a tocarme, Harry?" preguntó Draco, quitando suavemente un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Harry.

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" le dijo en broma. Harry pasó una mano arriba y abajo por el torso de Draco.

"Merlín, sí". Draco gimió, arqueándose en la caricia de Harry.

"Oh, estás tan caliente", dijo Harry, inclinándose una vez más para besar su clavícula. Draco sonrió, aunque Harry no podía ver eso.

"¿Me vas a desnudar, Harry?", preguntó Draco, refiriéndose a sus pantalones y ropa interior que todavía estaba usando.

"Mhmm". Fue la única respuesta de Harry.

Una mano se coló entre ellos, desabrochando el botón de los pantalones de Draco. Harry hizo todo lo posible para quitarlos con una mano, pero unos minutos y un dolor en el antebrazo más tarde, había renunciado a intentar hacerlo mientras aún estaba encima de Draco. Se puso de pie y en un movimiento rápido, liberó a Draco de su pesada ropa. Él se rio ligeramente, mientras Harry miraba su polla medio dura.

"¿Vas a tocarme, Harry?", preguntó Draco una vez más, después de ver a Harry lamer sus labios y palmear su entrepierna.

"Puedes apostar". Dijo, luego empujó a Draco hacia arriba de la cama para poder arrodillarse frente a él. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la polla de Draco, inclinándose ligeramente para lamer y chupar su cabeza. Mantuvo sus ministraciones ligeras, pero después de que una mano se deslizó por su cabello, se lo llevó todo a la boca. Draco no era particularmente tan grande, de un tamaño promedio, y con la falta de reflejo nauseoso de Harry, pudo tragarlo todo.

"¡Ah! ¡Harry!" gritó Draco, levantándose violentamente. Harry presionó una mano sobre sus caderas para mantenerlas abajo, antes de tragárselo nuevamente.

Cuando finalmente tomó aire, Draco estaba duro, goteaba y jadeaba por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer sobre su polla.

"Voy a hacerte el amor ahora", dijo Harry, besando a Draco en la boca.

"Solo di que me vas a follar. Por favor", dijo Draco, un poco histérico.

"No estoy tan sucio como tú". Harry se rio. Merlín, amaba la forma en que se veía Draco.

Harry desapareció su ropa interior (no le gustaba hacer eso con el resto de su ropa antes; le gustaba su guardarropa, muchas gracias. No estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar su ropa, aunque un par de pantalones no podía doler). Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una mano presionó su pecho para detenerlo.

"No estoy... preparado" dijo Draco, con voz temblorosa.

"Oh, cariño, tengo eso cubierto" dijo Harry dulcemente.

"Tienes ese co…" Draco comenzó a repetir, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Harry agitó su mano (la magia sin varita no era nada cuando eres tan poderoso como para asesinar a un mago oscuro), y Draco jadeó en voz alta, arqueándose repetidamente.

"¡Oh, querido Merlín!", gritó Draco. "¡Qué hiciste!" se agarró la polla en un intento de evitar su orgasmo.

"Ahora estás preparado". Harry sonrió. Una vez que Draco dejó de arquearse, Harry se envolvió sobre el rubio, besando sus ojos, mejillas, cuello, labios, básicamente en todas partes, mientras evocaba sin magia lubricante en su pene y el pequeño y bonito agujero de su compañero.

En un movimiento fluido, besó a Draco con tanta fuerza, atrayendo su atención hacia sus labios, mientras lentamente abría al rubio. Tan pronto como tocó fondo, Draco se despegó de sus labios, giró la cara y gritó, con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Lo sé, bebé, shhhh". Harry trató de consolar al rubio, volviendo la cara para besarlo. Después de dejar que el rubio se relajara, se retiró un poco y empujó lentamente de nuevo, repitiendo la acción hasta que pudo salir por completo y empujar, mientras Draco seguía llorando.

Nada más se dijo mientras los dos se movían como uno, persiguiendo sus orgasmos. Continuaron besándose todo el tiempo, hasta que Draco se apretó fuertemente alrededor de Harry, lanzando su venida sobre su pecho. Harry pronto lo siguió, jadeando el nombre de Draco antes de derramarse dentro de su compañero.

Cuando se apartó para mirar a Draco, su rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas e irritadas.

"Draco, bebé, ¿estás bien?", preguntó Harry frenéticamente, sin darse cuenta de que Draco había estado llorando. Continuó revisando a Draco, preguntándole una y otra vez si estaba herido.

"Merlín, Harry", dijo Draco mientras se frotaba los ojos, derramando algunas lágrimas más. "Eso fue increíble".

ooooo

Nota de dracosbadfaith: He estado trabajando en este capítulo durante demasiado tiempo, pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Finalmente, algo de obscenidad en esta historia. ¡Cualquier otra idea es muy bienvenida! Comparte tus pensamientos conmigo :)

Mi nota: Este es el último capítulo por ahora. Esperemos que la autora actualice pronto para que yo les traiga la continuación.


End file.
